Kaizen
by AralynRider96
Summary: When Dumbledore left young Harry Potter on the steps of his aunt and uncle, he left only with the thoughts of a malleable and weak child ready to be molded into the perfect pawn. I suppose even the greatest of wizards can be blinded by arrogance, and in this case, it might just be his greatest downfall.
1. Cover Page

**Kaizen by Aralyn Rider**

**Cover Page**

**Summary:** When Dumbledore left young Harry Potter on the steps of his aunt and uncle, he left only with the thoughts of a malleable and weak child ready to be molded into the perfect pawn. I suppose even the greatest of wizards can be blinded by arrogance, and in this case, it might just be his greatest downfall.

**Plot changes/Story warning/Rated M warnings:**

\- Delphi Riddle is born before Voldemort goes to kill the Potters and is roughly the same age as Harry Potter

\- Petunia and Dudley are not raging assholes

\- Characters will be out of Character but will still be very similar to the originals written by JK rolling. I won't change them completely.

\- Original character will be appearing at some point – Amara Ragnhild

\- I LOVE ANIMALS…So like every character on the "good side" has a familiar :D Guilty pleasure. Leave me alone.

\- TONS OF PAIRINGS. LOTS OF SMUTTY SMUT OF STRAIGHT-GAY-LESBIAN-THREE WAY VARIETY. LOVE ME SOME SMUT

\- Will still be plenty of plot with porny goodness in between :D

\- Vernon is abusive in the beginning

\- Dudley is muggleborn

\- Marvolvo is not a saint by any means but not evil either

\- Bad Dumbledore

\- Weasley family (minus a selected couple), Order of the phoenix, Hermione, Vernon, Dumbledore bashing.

\- Slytherin Harry

\- Severus raises Delphi in Marvolvo's absence

_Don't like, Don't read. Please follow and review! Constructive criticism welcome. Flamers ignored._

_This was a spur of the moment idea that I spent the time brainstorming out. I have a lot of unique Ideas for this one so it's going to be a little bit different. Hope you guys enjoy! 😊_

_If you see any warnings that should be inputted that I may have forgot feel free to let me know!_

_Disclaimer – I do not own nor profit from any of JK Rowling's writing, I simply toy with them and amuse myself with the possibilities that could emerge in the different scenarios_

_P.S. 'Kaizen' means Change for the Better_


	2. Prologue

Kaizen by Aralyn Rider

Prologue

Laying on his stomach, little 9-year-old Harry lifted his hand and turned it slightly, eyes leveling with a small spider currently accompanying him in the confines of his dusty cupboard. A deep breath in and a silent one out, the boy attempted to ignore the painful lurching in his stomach, reminding him that it had been at least two days since he had been given more than a bit of crust to eat. At least his Uncle would be leaving this morning to his job at the drill factory. If he yelled at enough people today, then perhaps Harry would be allowed some supper.

Just as his mind had passed over this idea, there was two thundering thumps from his Uncle pounding on his cupboard door with his fist, "Boy! Get your lazy ass out of bed now! Do you expect me to starve before going to work?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as he didn't think there was any chance of his Uncle starving anytime soon, but stood and through on the baggy hand me down sweats he had been given, "No Uncle," he said as he left his room, "sorry uncle."

The Large man huffed, "As you should be. Breakfast. Coffee. Now. And you'll get no breakfast for your lazy disregard for my health."

Harry looked to the floor, "Yes Uncle."

Grabbing the crate he used to reach the stove, Harry stepped up and began to cook the ham and bacon, fried up the potato's, hopped down and began the toast and started brewing the coffee. While he did all of this, he did his very best to keep quiet and make as little mess as possible.

Though he was busy bustling away he did not miss the whispered conversation behind him.

"Vernon love…don't you think he should have a little crust to get him through his chores. He will be gardening today. We don't want the neighbors suspecting anything should he fall faint," his aunt suggested, making sure her words were careful.

The fat man grunted, "Alright pet. I suppose your right. He can have the toast crusts and a glass of water."

Harry was silently grateful to his Aunt. He knew she didn't like the way his uncle treated him, and she often did what she could when the man wasn't around.

As he finished up the breakfast, he carefully delivered three plates each to his aunt, uncle and cousin, along with coffee to his aunt and uncle and chocolate milk to his cousin. When the task had been completed, he set upon doing the dishes and wiping up the counters from what little mess he had made.

Harry then began clearing the now emptied dishes from the table, when his hand bumped his cousins' glass of chocolate milk and spilled the small amount of drink left, over Dudley's lap. Instantly Dudley stood up and looked at the wet spot on his leg.

His uncle smirked, "Well, what are you waiting for. Get him Dudder's."

Dudley gave him a subtle apologetic look before he punched Harry in the shoulder, as gently as he could without his father noticing, and proceeded to hit him, while Harry tried to escape up the stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, Dudley grabbed Harrys wrist and pulled him into his second bedroom before whispering, "sorry bout that. Here," his cousin shoved a piece of bacon and slice of toast at Harry, "eat it quickly before he sees you"

Dudley kicked his door for effect, "That will teach you, yah freak!" he yelled before running back downstairs to brag that he taught the "freak" a lesson.

Mean while Harry gratefully ate the bacon and toast, happy to have some food in his belly. The beating had been more than worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his uncle had left for work his aunt smiled at him carefully and let him sit down for a bowl of soup and a cup of juice, "Eat up, and then you can spend the day in the garden." Vernon had been home the last two days so she hadn't been able to get the child much food. She hoped she would be able to make it up to him at least a little bit by allowing him to spend the day outside. He seemed to enjoy his time in the garden.

Harry finished up his soup and drank his juice smiling happily at his full stomach for the first time in days, "thank you," he said as he cleaned up his dishes.

Harry headed outside to work on the garden, Dudley in toe, "I really am sorry about earlier."

The small boy shrugged, "Its okay. Thank you for the bacon. And sorry I spilled the milk on you."

Dudley laughed, "spilled milk, right?"

The boys chuckled before Harry kneeled to start weeding the garden, while Dudley sat cross legged to talk to Harry and keep him company.

They talk and joked around, like boys will do for a few hours, Petunia stopping outside now and then to make sure they were drinking enough water in the mid-summer heat.

Everything seemed to be going nice and normal, Harry enjoying one of the rare days where he could just be outside having fun. He liked the gardens. The smells were nice, and it was refreshing compared to being stuck inside his cupboard.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Dudley had just started explaining why Tonka was the best toy truck, when out of the bushes a very large brown and black patterned snake head peered out at the two boys. Dudley crawled back, attempting to scream but apparently unable. Harry was startled, but if he were honest, the snake wasn't nearly as scary as when his uncle got out the belt.

The snakes tongue wiggled out of its mouth and then back again, ~ You smell like my massster. ~

Harry tilted his head curiously, ~ Why would I smell like your master? ~

Dudley watched Harry and the snake with wide eyes, "WOAH!"

Harry look at Dudley, "What?" the child asked confused.

Dudley gestured between Harry and the snake as though it was obvious, "You just talked to that snake…"

Harry nodded, "Well, Yah. She says I smell like her master." Harry was confused.

Dudley gaped even further, "You understand it?"

Harry bit his lip, "Yes…She spoke plain English!"

Dudley shook his head, "Uh no she didn't Harry. She was making hissing noises. Like a snake. And you hissed back."

At this moment the large snake cut in, ~ Calm down child. You are a speaker. The language you speak is call 'Parstletongue.' This is the language of snakes. I understand English as my master also spoke both English and Parstletongue. ~

Harry went wide eyed, "that's so cool!" Harry then relayed the snake's explanation to his cousin.

Dudley grinned, "Awesome! What does she want?"

The snake continued after Dudley asked his question, ~ I need you to take this Journal and keep it safe. It belonged to my master. Since you smell like him, I think he would want you to have it. The rat man tried to destroy it. Help me keep it safe hatchlings. ~

Harry took the journal the snake had held tightly in her coils and looked it over, Dudley peering over his shoulder. Harry read the inscription, "Tom Marvolvo riddle. Was that your master?"

The snake seemed to nod, ~ It was. Will you keep it for me? ~

Harry looked at Dudley, "She wants us to keep it safe."

Dudley shrugged, "I can help. Ill keep it in my second bedroom when father is home, and you can keep it when hes gone."

The boys nodded to each other in agreeance. "We'll do it!" said Harry.

The snake seemed pleased by the response, ~ Good. I am Nagini. I am off to search for my master. He will collect the book when he is well. ~

The boys introduced them selves and the snake left them once again alone in the garden, Harry holding onto the journal that seemed to tingle beneath his fingers.

Petunia poked her head out, "are you boys doing okay?"

Harry and Dudley looked at one another, "yes mum" "yes aunt petunia" they both said quickly in unison.

The woman looked at them suspiciously before shaking her head and going back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening as Vernon returned home, Harry had just finished cooking supper, with the secret help of his Aunt and Cousin and had managed to have everything placed on the table as his uncle entered the kitchen.

His aunt greeted him with a kiss but that didn't deter the venom in his eyes. "Incompetent idiots," the man growled. The man continued complaining about how one of his employees had broken some sort of very expensive machine before rounding on Harry, "This is your fault!" Vernon growled, "If you hadn't been so reckless this morning I wouldn't have been distracted, and I would have never put Johnson on mechanics!"

The large angry man started tumbling towards Harry, Harry already knowing what was coming, fear creeping into his stomach.

Petunia placed a hand on his shoulders, panicking silently inside, "Shouldn't you have some supper first dear?"

Vernon shoved her hand away continuing forward grabbing the boy by the hair.

Dudley's voice squeaked out nervously, "Dad…do you think maybe…"

His father cut him off instantly, venomously glaring at his own wife and son, "If either of you have anything more to say, you'll be next."

He paused waiting for them to say anything. When they both stared at him, fear in their eyes, He nodded at his victory, before dragging the child upstairs.

Petunia pulled Dudley into her arms and covered his ears, cringing at each tell tale smack of the belt and each cry and whimper of her young nephew. She may not have cared much for her sister, but her nephew didn't deserve this. Her stomach filled with bile, trying to think of a way to get him out of this place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Harry sat up in his cupboard, wincing at each wrong movement. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight, unable to get comfortable with the gashes and bruises now covering his weak and frail body. He jumped when he heard a creek, and his door opened slowly. He relaxed when the face of his cousin peek through, "shh... it's just me."

Dudley slipped quietly into the cupboard with a first aid kit and the journal in his hands. Sitting on the bed next to Harry, Dudley whimpered at the sight of his cousin, "I'm so sorry…I wanted to stop him…" Dudley's voice held every bit of his regret and he carefully helped clean Harrys cuts and apply antibiotics to all of the open lashes on Harry's back and chest.

Harry sighed at the cool sting of the medicine gratefully, "Its okay. He would have hit you too. It's not your fault,"

Once Harry's wounds were addressed, the boys sat back on the bed and looked at the journal. Harry pulled a pen out of a crevice in his bed and opened it up, "this tom person wont mind if we use a page or two…Can you show me more of your homework?"

Dudley nodded, "Yeah okay. We did times 2 tables today. First write 2X2. Then make two dots two times."

Harry did as he was instructed.

Dudley continued, "2X2 is the same as two dots, two times. How many dots are there?"

Harry counted the dots, "4…Oh! Okay, so 2x2 is 4 because there are two sets of two?"

Dudley grinned, "right!"

Dudley was just about to give the next math problem to Harry when Harry stopped him in his tracks pointing at the book.

"Look!" he cried, "It's all gone!"

Dudley looked at the book, "Where did it go?" the boy whispered in exasperation.

Two seconds later numbers seemed to appear from the pages out of nowhere. In place of Harry's math problem was a new one, _Now try 2X4._

Harry and Dudley both gaped openly at the book, but out of curiosity, Harry did the math problem. He drew two dots four times in a row and counted them before writing to the journal, _2x4=8_

Again, his ink seemed to disappear, and someone else's handwriting appeared, _Well done. What is your name young one?_

Dudley nudged Harry, urging him to reply. Harry gave him a look back that said, 'I'm getting there'.

_I'm Harry Potter, and my cousin who Is helping me is Dudley. Who are you? How did you get in the book?_

There was a pause and for a second Harry and Dudley thought maybe they had imagined the strange book person, before the reply finally appeared, _my name is Tom Marvolvo Riddle, but you can call me Marvolvo. And we will just say I did some bad things because I was scared, so now I'm stuck in here as punishment. How did you get this journal child?_

Harry and Dudley both looked at each other as they realized this must be Nagini's master, _A big snake gave it to me. She said to keep it safe from the rat man. _Harry replied.

The next response was almost instantaneous, _are one of you bleeding Harry?_

Harry put his hand to his shoulder realizing one the gashes had started bleeding again. He was so excited by the talking book he hadn't realized it had dripped on the page.

_Sorry, yes I am. I accidentally got blood on your book didn't I? _Harry felt bad. He didn't want to mess up the nice mans stuff.

The journal seemed to hum loudly, _it's fine Harry. You can't damage this book…At least not easily. Why are you bleeding?_

Harry bit his lip nervously, not sure if he should say. Dudley poked him "who is the BOOK going to tell?" his cousin put emphasis on the word 'Book.'

Harry shrugged, not finding an argument to this he replied _my uncle. He was mad when he got home. It's always my fault when something bad happens. _

The boys couldn't be sure, but it seemed to get about 10 degrees colder in the room and the journal appeared to be shaking. The boys got nervous.

_Does your uncle do this often Harry? I can be rid of him for you if you desire it._

Harry thought about this. He didn't like his uncle. And he DID wish his uncle would vanish sometimes. But then he thought about his Aunt and Cousin. He didn't want to make them sad if their husband and father disappeared. His thoughts were cut off by his cousin, "Can he actually get rid of him?" Dudley seemed excited by the thought.

Harry looked at his cousin curiously, "Do you want him gone?"

Dudley's face became stone, A frightening look on a 9-year-old child one might add, "He hits you. He threatens me and mom. I'm scared for all of us Harry. Especially you. Ask this Marvolvo if he is serious. We could all be safe if he was gone."

Harry hesitated but did as he was told, _can you really make him go away?_

There was another pause as what the boys assumed was the time it took the man to write his response, _I can, but I need you both to pay very close attention. If I make him go away, he will be gone for good. He will be dead. Do you understand this? I hate be so blunt but I don't want you to be surprised when it happens. I will need Dudley to stay in your room and keep his hands over his ears. And Harry, I will need you to keep your eyes shut. Do you understand. DO NOT OPEN THEM. I will make sure you can't hear anything. I will give you both a minute to think about it._

Dudley and Harry Paled. The word 'dead' standing out in the paragraph before them. Did they want Vernon dead?

Harry looked at Dudley, "I don't know Dudley. I don't like him…but to kill him?"

Dudley looked down, "I don't like it either Harry…but I care about you more than I care about him. If him dying means all of us can be safe…" he paused before swallowing hard, "I'm in."

"This is your dad though!" Harry stated not wanting to cause that kind of grief for his cousin.

His cousin shook his head in disagreement, "He quit being my father when he hit you and threatened mom."

Harry sighed but nodded slowly, "are you sure?"

Dudley grabbed the book and pen responding himself, _what do we need to do?_

The book responded almost eagerly; _I just need Dudley to stay here. Remember cover your eyes and ears. Harry, shut your eyes and relax. I will do the rest. _

The boys looked doubtful, but Dudley closed his eyes and clasped his hands over his ears, while Harry closed his eyes tightly.

There was a warm rush through out the room and suddenly Harry felt his body go limp, as though he was in a dream where your looking at yourself from above. A voice sounded in his head, "I have no body. I need to use yours child. Close your eyes. Now."

Marvolvo may be a right prick, but he wasn't about to allow two 9-year-olds to watch or hear this man murdered before them. Situating himself in the child's body he allowed himself to look through the boy's eyes. He left the tiny cupboard, which only fueled his readiness to kill this man, and began down the hall. He stopped looking into a mirror, getting a good look at the child he was protecting.

Standing before him was a short boy in rags, beaten and bruised. Far to thin for his age. He smirked as he realized his eyes had taken place of the child's, as Harry's eyes were closed. In place of emerald green, were a pair of deep brown eyes mixed with flecks of red, shining with power, even reduced to that of a soul fragment.

"Where does your uncle sleep?" He asked the boy within his mind, "It's the first room on the left. Please be careful. My aunt is in there. Don't hurt her."

Marvolvo nodded, "Don't worry child. I will be diligent." And the man in the child's body continued up the stairs reaching the door of the child's abuser. The man didn't care who the child was. He didn't tolerate child abuse. Particularly when that child abuse befell that of magical blood.

Making sure to create a sound barrier between his mind and the child to ensure Harry wouldn't be able to hear what was about to take place, he turned the door handle and entered the dark room. He looked at the bed with two sleeping forms. One thin and lanky, and the other large and rotund. The thin one stirred sitting up slightly, "Harry?" She whispered quietly glancing at her husband with concern, glad to see him still snoring.

The Harry turned Marvolvo put a finger to his lips, gesturing for her silence. She looked at him, a mix of fear and concern, taking notice of the change in his eyes. She could only think of her sister at this moment. He walked to her slowly before taking his hand and gesturing for her to close her eyes, then taking her hands in his and placing them over her ears. She obediently kept them there.

He then stepped away and looked at the fat man laying still sleeping. How he wanted to torture this man. To see him endure the pain he had inflicted on this family tenfold. But he did not have that kind of time, nor power. He sighed before grabbing the man's hair and placing a hand over the man's mouth. The fat bastard's eyes flew open struggling unsuccessfully against Marvolvo's grip. Obvious hatred and confusing stared into brown eyes as Vernon saw only his nephew above him.

Marvolvo grinned, "I'm sure you don't think you will be leaving here alive. No. See on my better days I would have seen you skinned alive and tortured for months before I would have granted you the mercy of death. But today is not a better day. So, know that you will leave this earth to live an eternity of damnation in hell, and let the devil finish the deed in my stead." And with that Marvolvo cast a silent cutting curse, slitting the man's throat. He watched in glee as the man spluttered in pain, blood filling his throat, quickly bleeding out and losing his last breath. He looked down at his handy work with satisfaction before waving his hand and disposing of the body, ridding the bed of blood.

Harry could hardly believe that it had already been two years since these events had unfolded. He looked over to his cousin, now a bit taller and more thinned out than before, and his aunt standing in the kitchen whistling as she baked and smiled. While sometimes the guilt of his uncle's death crept up on him, the happiness of his family reminded him that it was all worth it in the end.


	3. Chapter 1: Two Letters?

Kaizen by Aralyn Rider

Chapter 1: Two Letters?

It had been about two years since the events with Marvolvo had taken place, and most days went without a single thought of the asshole that made nine years of their lives a living hell. After Marvolvo had possessed his body and killed Vernon, his aunt had uncovered her eyes with many questions. That had led to the boys showing her the diary, her having a mild panic attack, and then her sitting down and explaining to both Harry and Dudley, what Harry was and his parentage. Afterwards she decided to just make the best of it and be happy that her abusive ex-husband could no longer hurt her family.

They had packed up everything and moved to a new town to start a new life. All three of them were quite happy with how everything had turned out, with them now living in a nice little house in Cambridge, and Petunia now working at a clothing boutique in town. Harry and Dudley were being homeschooled, so it wouldn't look suspicious when Harry got his Hogwarts letter and had to disappear for a few months every year. That and Dudley refused to go to school if Harry didn't have to.

That morning started normal as always. Harry woke up, complained about Dudley's never-ending shower, and headed down to breakfast with his best friend. His aunt greeted them both with a smile and fresh piping hot scones and jam, "Sit down boys, and I hope you're hungry."

The two pre-teens, who were always hungry, grinned and raced to grab the first scone, sliding into their seats. Dudley won, pulling the first scone from the plate grinning triumphantly. Harry laughed, "can you pass me the butter?"

As Dudley leaned over to grab the butter for Harry, Harry smirked widely snatching the scone right out of Dudley's hand and took a big bite. Dudley looked down at his now empty hand and then to Harry almost disbelieving, "You're a git. You know that?"

Harry gave Dudley a full teeth grin as if to say "Yup! And Proud of it!"

Petunia rolled her eyes at the boy's antics, "alright that's enough."

Dudley huffed and started to butter a new scone making it a point to put the butter as far from Harry as possible.

Just as they were finishing up their breakfast, everything that could be considered normal about their life was disrupted. In through the open kitchen window flew a dark brown barn own, and two envelopes in its talons. It made a circle around their kitchen before dropping the envelopes in the center of their dining table.

Harry grinned with excitement, knowing this must be his Hogwarts letter. Petunia fidgeted with her shirt, still not pleased that he would be following in the footsteps of her sister but said nothing. Snatching up the envelopes he looked at the front of them both grinning. And then, his grin turned to confusion. He looked up at petunia his hand holding up one of the envelopes before handing it to Dudley. He then met Dudley's eyes, "This one is addressed for you…"

Petunia instantly went around to stand behind her son, "how is that possible?" Right there in front of them were two envelopes with the Hogwarts crest addressed as such

Mr. H Potter

The 2nd Largest bedroom

Long Drove, Waterbeach,

Cambridge CB25

Mr. D Evans

The 3rd Largest Bedroom

Long Drove, Waterbeach,

Cambridge CB25

"Mum…Is this possible? Am I a wizard?" Dudley asked, looking hopefully at his mother.

Petunia smiled down at her son, "My sister, you aunt, was born to your grandma and grandpa who were both non magic. So, I would say that it is possible. I am certain you would not have that letter if you weren't. Now this is a secret between us three, but I was jealous when lily got her letter and I send the headmaster a letter asking If I could have a Hogwarts letter too. He told me no and that only wizards and witches could receive a letter for Hogwarts."

Dudley grinned, "YES!" he shouted in excitement, "Harry! I Get to go with you to Hogwarts!"

Harry grinned and hugged Dudley, "That's perfect. At least I'll know _someone_ there."

They both proceeded to open their letters and read through their letters and supplies lists.

Dear Mr. Evans,

We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins February 9th, 1991

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

Please sign below with your acceptance to attend

Signature _

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins February 9th, 1991

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

Please sign below with your acceptance to attend

Signature _

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

As Dudley finished reading, he grinned and then laughed, "Wizards actually fly on broomsticks?" Harry also laughed at this.

Harry then had a thought, "wait, where do we go to get all of this stuff?" he asked his aunt.

Petunia, despite her slight bitterness at the situation, smiled, happy her boys were so excited, "It's a place called diagon alley. I remember taking Lily their when I was a kid. Hopefully I can remember how to get around the damned place."

Dudley and Harry then went to the living room to excitedly discuss everything they might find while shopping for their supplies, ready to leave for Hogwarts probably about a week ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week later Petunia had gathered the boys into the car and was headed for the leaky cauldron. When they approached, Petunia shivered at the old creepy bar in the alley. She kept the boys close to her, walking inside and up to the counter, "we need to get through the barrier please," she said, her voice a lot more calm that she felt.

Tom, the barman, nodded, "Yes, yes of course. Right this way then," his voice joyful as he led them to the back where a brick wall stood. He looked at the family of three, "Now watch carefully. Just one two three, four and five." He tapped his wand to five of the bricks, "this will get you in once you have your wands.

As his wand hit the last of the bricks the wall made a loud crash and then began to part. The boys watched in amazement, petunia trying not to stare in awe as well as the wall disappeared to reveal a bustling street with hundreds of people going to and from, wearing the strange robes her sister use to wear.

She looked around trying to figure out where they needed to go first. She knew she would have to see if her sister left Harry anything , and then would need to get her muggle money turned into wizard money. So…A bank. She needed to find the damn bank. She observed each building carefully as her and the boys maneuvered through the crowds. She saw an old white-haired man at a stand still and paused, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where to find the bank?"

The man looked at her a slight look of insanity about him, but kind non the less, "of course of course! The large building at the end there. Gringotts. Can't miss it. Do watch for roxpurts on your way!"

Petunia had no clue what a roxpurt was but thanked the man anyway and continued in the direction of the bank. As she approached the very large fancy stone building, they came to a stop at the golden doors in front of them. Upon the doors was an inscription, which Dudley read aloud,

"Enter stranger but take heed, of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn,

So, if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure which was never yours,

Thief you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there."

Harry grinned, "sounds reasonable to me."

Dudley shook his head in amusement, "only you Harry. I think I should take Marvolvo from you for a week or two."

Harry glared and stuck his tongue out in response, "he's not a bad influence, he's just realistic."

As they entered the bank they were greeted by a small dark looking creature with wrinkles and strange claws. Harry vaguely remembered Marvolvo mentioning something about goblins and a bank and how to behave in front of them should he want their respect.

Following Marvolvo's advice, he bowed low, "Greetings Sir. May your gold flow ever freely."

While Dudley was confused, he was wise enough to follow Harry's example bowing lowly, "Good morning sir, and may your gold flow freely."

The goblin seemed surprised by the boy's acknowledgment and returned the bow, "And may your enemies blood run dry."

The boys stood straight and thanked the goblin before heading to the teller's line. When a booth was available Petunia walked the boys up to the teller, "Hello sir. I need to see if my sister left any inheritance for my nephew."

The goblin lifted his head, "Name?"

"Harry James Potter" she replied placing a hand on Harry's head, indicating which boy she was referring.

The goblin seemed to pause at the name before looking at the boy, "Would I be right in assuming you do not have the key?"

Harry shook his head, "no sir."

The goblin nodded and pulled out a small square piece of parchment and placed it on his desk in front of Harry, "Place your finger on the parchment. The enchantment embedded within the paper will pull a drop of your blood to verify your identity and create a new key."

Harry did as he was told and placed his finger on the parchment. He was surprised when there was only a slight tingle on his skin, and that he felt no pain. He then watched as the blood vanished and the parchment transformed into a small golden key. The goblin nodded, "Very well Mr. Potter. You will follow Rapstorck to have your parent's wills read, and to have your inheritance pulled up. He is your account manager so all concerns and matters will be dealt with directly through him."

Harry smiled and one again bowed, "Thank you sir. May your gold flow ever freely"

The goblin returned a toothy grin, "And may your enemies blood run dry Mr. Potter."

With that the three were led down a hall and into an office by Harry's account manager. The Goblin sat behind his desk and gestured the three to sit in the chairs opposite side of him. They obeyed.

Rapstorck then cleared his throat and spoke, "Alright Mr. Potter, first we need to hear your parents will and then we will need to read over your inheritance, so if you will, I will need one drop of blood at the end of each of these documents. Harry looked at them. One stated it was verifying the identity of his relation to his parents, and the other was to verify his identity for access to his accounts and inheritances.

He nodded and repeated the earlier process of placing his finger on both documents, watching again as the blood disappeared and the parchments transformed. One into two envelopes and the other into an organized folder with multiple documents.

Rapstorck pushed the envelopes towards him, "If you will Mr. Potter."

For the first time since their journey, Harry became anxious. It would be the first documentation he would see of his parents.

Little did he know, he was not alone. Petunia bit her lip as she watched her nephew open the envelope with the name 'Lily Potter Ne' Evans' written across it.

As Harry broke the seal, a blue light formed from the paper and rose to the center of the room. Once the light stopped moving, a voice softly echoed throughout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you are hearing this my dearest Harry, then I have not survived the war. I am sorry for that my son. It is in my deepest hopes that you will not let this grieve you for too long.

Grant me my last wish and live your life for you and no one else. Chase the things you desire and always know your father and I will love you, no matter what paths you may follow.

Know this. Everything is not always as it seems. I will say no more, and let you make your choices for your self with out bias. I leave everything to you my son.

There is a vault named to one Severus Snape. I request that when you meet him you will gift this vault to him.

Albus Dumbledore should have no say is my son's placement or affairs.

Take care my darling, I love you so much. Mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry tried to stay assembled, his eyes only watering slightly at the sound of his mother's voice. He then picked up the second envelope entitled "Lord James Potter."

Like the first time, the blue light emerged only this time, instead of a woman's voice, it was the soft tones of a man. His dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry. It would seem I did not escape this damned war, and I hope to merlin for your sake your mother has. I will miss you so much, but I will be looking in and watching you grow and become your own man.

Wherever you go and what ever you will pursue, I will always be there for you. Always follow your heart. Just do me a favor and be smarted than your mother and I and remember where our decisions left me. Be smart. Be strong. Be true to yourself son.

You will be the next Potter lord, so be sure to read the journals in your trust vault. They will guide you. And don't be afraid to go to Rapstorck if you need help. He has served our family honorably for many generations.

Everything I have is left to you. There will be instructions inside of the lord vault, accessible to you as you turn 13 years of age for sums and artifacts to be delivered to certain persons. I will trust you to follow these instructions fully.

As I am sure your mother stated in her own will, I will in my own as well. Albus Dumbledore is not to have any say in your wellbeing.

I love you prongslette. Dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry held the envelopes in his hands and took a couple deep breaths, Petunia placing a hand on his knee.

"They loved you very much Harry. Honor their wills and keep living your life. Live it for yourself, because that is what they would have wanted."

Harry nodded and sniffed a little sucking up the tears he wanted to shed.

After pulling him self together he nodded, "And my inheritance?"

Rapstorck handed him the folder, and he opened it, and began to read the files.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry James Potter

Age 11

Mother: Lily Potter ne' Evans

Father: James Potter

**Inherited Via Potter**

Vault 215: _165,025 Galleons (Available Age 13)_

Lord Vault:_ 557,546 Galleons (Available Age 13)_

_Potter Heir Looms_

_Artifacts_

_Jewelry_

_Potter Journals_

_Lord Rings_

_**Property Deeds**_

_Potter Manor_

_Little Whining_

_Summer house_

Trust Vault: _50,000 galleons placed at age 11 (Available Age 11)_

_10,000 galleons to be added each Hogwarts year_

_Lord Books_

_Heir Rings_

**Inherited Via Evans**

Vault 455: _100,000 Galleons (Available at Age 11)_

Severus Snape Vault (Available at Age 11): _75,000 Galleons_

_Letter for Severus_

_Deed to Potions shop and everything inside_

Harrys Vault: _80,000 Galleons (Available at Age 11)_

_Photo Album_

**Inherited Via Gryffindor**

Vault 15:_ 1,555,726 Galleons (Available Age 13)_

Lord Vault: _4,000,012 Galleons (Available Age 13)_

_Gryffindor Heir Looms_

_Artifacts_

_Jewelry_

_Gryffindor Journals_

_Lord Rings_

_Deed for Gryffindor Mansion_

Heir Vault: _100,000 Galleons upon age 11_

_25,000 galleons in each year of Hogwarts to be added_

_Lord Books_

_Heir Rings_

**Inherited Via Peverell**

Vault 11:_12,122,200 Galleons (Available Age 13)_

Lord Vault: _25,354,001 Galleons (Available Age 13)_

_Peverell Heir Looms_

_Artifacts_

_Jewelry_

_Peverell Journals_

_Lord Rings_

_**Property Deeds**_

_Peverell Cabin_

_Peverell Manor_

_Peverell Library_

Heir Vault: _212,000 galleons (Available Age 11)_

_30,000 galleons in each year of Hogwarts to be added_

_Lord Books_

_Heir Rings_

**Black Heir Vault (Available Age 11)**

Heir Vault: _300,000 Galleons upon age 11_

_Lord Books_

_Heir Rings_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was staring at the files in disbelief. It was Dudley who commented first however, "Dude! Your bloody loaded!"

Harry laughed, "Is there a way I can create a vault for Dudley and My Aunt?"

The Goblin nodded, "You will need to do a blood adoption of sorts. Like the idea of blood brothers in the muggle world. You will all drink a potion sharing your combine blood. I can have this done for you right now, for a price of course."

Harry nodded, "I would like it done please. How much will it cost?"

The goblin continued, "For enough potion for three people it will cost you 200 galleons."

The price seemed steep, but apparently, Harry could afford it. Harry agreed, "Deal."

The goblin summoned the potion and the three put their blood into the potion. The potion was then mixed and poured into three small goblets, which they all had to drink. The potion was foul, but the effects not all that unpleasant.

After the potion had been consumed, Dudley and Petunia simply had a couple features closer to that of Harry's.

Rapstorck nodded, "It has been finished. Would You like to create a vault for them?"

Harry nodded, "I would like one vault created for each of them. I would like for 280,000 galleons to be added to each of their vaults please and I would like Petunia's vault to be converted into muggle pounds. I want them each to have a key. Every school year I would like one third of my added funds placed in either of their accounts, and the same when my lord funds become available to me."

The goblin nodded, "It will be done. Now I see there have been transactions made on your accounts, but I am now aware you had no knowledge of your accounts. Would you like all other keys disposed of?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Immediately if you can please."

Rapstorck agreed, "Of course." A snap of the creature's fingers and three keys laid in front of him, which he immediately destroyed.

"With your signature, no more keys will be distributed without your express permission."

Harry Gladly signed the parchment in front of him.

Petunia looked to Harry, "You didn't have to do that you know."

Harry smirked, "I know."

The woman rolled her eyes in good nature, "Thank you."

Dudley just hugged Harry squeezing the life out of him, "BEST. BLOOD BROTHER. EVERRR!"

The three of them laughed happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once all of Harry's matters were resolved they were each taken to their separate vaults to pull some money. They were also each given a golden pen with their names on in, that would act like a muggle bank card when signed to a store sale agreement, attached to their personal vaults. Petunia was also given a real muggle bank card attached to her vault. Harry also receive all of his heir rings which were conveniently combined into one very beautiful ring with every house crest etched into it, claiming his title as Heir Potter Black Gryffindor Peverell. He made sure to have all of his Lord books sent home so he could study them with Marvolvo over the next few months.

With all the serious business done, Harry and Dudley were ready for the fun part, while Petunia was wondering if there was a place near by that she could get a drink.


End file.
